


cravings

by momothesweet



Series: hungry [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Smut, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing a research paper the night it's due is hard. But you'd much rather work on something <i>else</i> hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD MYSELF I WAS DONE WITH THIS SERIES BUT NO I JUST HAD TO INDULGE AND WRITE ONE MORE
> 
> I had a crappy day (to top off my crappy week) and wound up writing this to cope...so. Here you go lmao  
> It's nothing too fancy - just good ol' fashioned sinning with your favorite volleyball bedhead boyfriend. Enjoy :)

Several months have passed, and you and Kuroo have been nothing less than overjoyed. While it took a bit of time for Bokuto and Yachi to process the news about two weeks into your relationship, they’ve accepted it and they gladly (and sometimes coincidentally) find the time to give you two some privacy in your shared apartment. It’s Wednesday night; Yachi is busy in the university library with a project for her upper division marketing class and Bokuto is off “playing” volleyball (he always gets annoyed when Kuroo puts that verb in air quotes) with Akaashi. You’ve got the apartment to yourself with your boyfriend once again.

Unfortunately, instead of making use of the kitchen floor or some other surface that isn’t his or your bed, you’re stuck with a research paper due at 11:59 P.M. tonight. You’ve got all your sources and about half of the paper done, but it’s half past nine and it’s as if you’ve hit a wall. Kuroo is there for moral support, reading one of his textbooks by your side on the couch. Stressful silence fills the living room. The laptop on your thighs seems to be getting hotter by the second. Too bad this paper can’t write itself. And maybe you should have thought to put on pants if you knew you were going to have your laptop on your lap for a while.

You lean to your left and rest your head on Kuroo’s shoulder, trying not to excessively complain about the stupid assignment. The damn thing has taken up much of your time the past few weeks, along with work and your other duties for other classes. Of course everything important happens at the same time. Though you and Kuroo have established that work comes first before play, it’s hard to not think about being wrapped around his toned arms, listening for his heart beating on the surface of his chest and whispering his name like your favorite nursery rhyme. Perhaps you need a break. It won’t take two and a half hours - and writing the rest of your paper won’t take two and a half hours, either. Hopefully. You’re willing to take that risk.

Kuroo, at this point, hums softly when your head makes contact with him. He turns the pages of his book slowly, and you’re not even sure if he’s actually reading or reading right through the mess of text. You subtly shut your laptop and set it on the side table, and turn your head fully to face the profile of your boyfriend.

“I can’t stare at that paper right now,” you say. “If I have to write one more sentence I’ll vomit.”

“This book is a rental, though,” Kuroo quips, turning his head slightly to face you with all the charm he can possess on a Wednesday night (which is, not so much to your surprise anymore, still an alarming amount). “You’d have to pay for the damage.”

Your laugh is quiet, and you walk your fingers closer to the book on his lap to close it and place it next to your laptop. Thanks to him, you’ve managed to gain some more confidence to be more forward with what you want. Maybe not completely forward, but just enough to send a signal he’ll notice. Kuroo’s an observant one, and just by hearing the _pat_ of his textbook shutting, a little smirk forms on his face.

“Does my kitten want to sit on my lap?” he asks lowly. It’s not necessary when you’re the only two in the apartment, yet somehow the way he speaks, along with that pet name you can never get used to because the way he says it is _so fucking sexy_ , always sends warm waves down your spine and between your legs.

You answer his question by shifting to straddle his hips, pressing yourself up against him and stretching your arms behind his neck. Hands automatically go on your waist, moving up then down to dip under your shirt for a minimal but burning hot touch. Shivers start to take over your body. Being this close to Kuroo is a sensation all on its own.

“I want to do other things, too,” you whisper, your lips brushing against his. A small roll from your hips prompts Kuroo to close the distance between you two, kissing you softly. His hands push you further to him, fingertips applying just the right amount of pressure on your hips to make you open your mouth slightly to moan and to invite his tongue to slip through and have a taste. What fucking essay, again? All that’s on your mind now is the feeling of Kuroo’s tongue making itself back at home in your mouth, the feeling of his fingers gently squeezing and commanding you to keep grinding, the feeling of your pussy heating up when you start to feel his cock harden from your movements.

After a considerable amount of making out, Kuroo pulls away from you to nip at your jaw and up to your earlobe. You’re both catching your breath, and his is shaky but firm when he speaks again.

“Blow me first,” he says, “and then I’ll fuck you.”

Kuroo’s straightforwardness gets you whining; it really has been a while since you two have had a proper fuck. You can’t even remember the last time you gave him head - all you can remember is the sound of your name when he came in your mouth and on your cheeks. Even now, in spite of hearing him dirty talk his way to your pants countless amounts of times, his words are doing so much to your head and your pussy that you can barely move. So he keeps on talking.

“I’ve been thinking about your mouth around my cock for so long now it’s disgusting,” he moans, his tongue occasionally flicking your ear to your delight. “You look so pretty when you look up while you’re sucking me off.”

You moan Kuroo’s name and start to slide off his hips, but he stops you with the tightening of his grip. The look in his eyes has lust written all over it. The same certainly goes for you.

“I missed you, Tetsu,” you whisper before he gets his chance to say whatever he needs to. “I want you so bad.”

“I know, kitten. I’ll fuck you so good you’ll forget your name. Now...get on your knees.”

He lets go of you to obey, and once you do he spreads his legs to show off his tented sweatpants. It still feels like the first time you’ve seen it when you spring it free - you’re blushing at just how big he is, how much precome has already accumulated at the head after devoting only a short time to kissing and touching. You give one swift lick of the tip before going down to lick him from the base, coating his entire length with a combination of your saliva and his precome. The noise that leaves his mouth is guttural, your name a groan as he runs his fingers through your hair while you put your lips around him. And like the good kitten you are, you hollow your cheeks and start sucking, taking as much as you can and then letting his cock tap the back of your throat.

You move slowly, one hand on each thigh as you take him in your mouth. Kuroo’s fingers in your hair start to curl and pull for more, so you move faster.Your head bobs up and down for him, and when you look up his mouth is dropped open, eyes half-lidded and doing their best to keep them on you and to not roll to the back of his skull. There’s a moment when you can tell it’s unbearable for him, and he groans louder, chin tilting up to the ceiling as if he’s offering your name to any god that can hear him above so they can bless you. The hold on your hair is tighter, and just before you think he’s going to come for you, he pulls you by the hair off his cock to breathe heavily and stare you down.

“Let me fuck you,” he says, his voice thick and starving for more. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“Me neither.”

You come up, drop your panties and straddle him again, your pussy literally dripping wet from the job you’d just done. You know that doing anything sexual with Kuroo gets you unbelievably aroused, however you had no idea just how aroused you can get after a forced dry spell. Damn those responsibilities.

A high whine escapes your lips when Kuroo rubs the head of his cock over your pussy. “Please,” you beg, “ _Tetsu_ , I swear…”

And you swear you could hear him snicker when he lowers you onto him. That’s only short-lived, though, because your mouth is wide open to let out another high whine from that full feeling. He holds you loose enough so you can move on your own accord, sliding up and down his cock as your body gets consumed with warmth and sheer pleasure. You’re moaning his name, and he’s sucking his teeth when he feels the tinge of pain coming from you digging your nails into his shoulders. There were a couple of occasions where you’ve actually drawn blood from him and you felt bad, but Kuroo adores it.

Speaking of whom, he squeezes your hips hard after you’ve had your fun riding him at your own leisure and begins thrusting up into you. Upon hitting a particular spot inside you, your head becomes even more cloudy and you tilt back to moan louder and over Kuroo’s groans and the lewd noises of fucking. He moves faster, harder, so good you might scratch him up again if he keeps going at this rate. Your hand moves to give your clit some love. As you’re rubbing in vigorous circles, Kuroo fucks you at his hardest and suddenly you’re coming, shaking and screaming his name and trying to control yourself by biting his shoulder. That’s _definitely_ going to leave a mark.

Once you calm down, slowly bringing yourself back to reality, you realize Kuroo’s still got a death grip on your hips. A few more thrusts and he’s coming too, crying your name and shoving his entire length inside to release. You’re in this position for a little bit, and you’re moaning again in his ear, feeling yourself get filled. Shaky fingers run through his hair, ruffling and tugging it like crazy when he catches his breath. Kisses conclude your ride, Kuroo’s lips on your shoulder and working his way up to your neck and lips.

“You’re such a good little kitten,” he says breathily. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you answer, not wanting to leave his lap.

But you eventually do, returning to his side without bothering to put your panties back on. You’ll shower before bed, anyway. Kuroo redresses himself, and after cleaning up any mess you both might have made on the couch then acting like nothing just happened in the last half hour or so, he’s back to reading whatever he needs to read and you’re back to writing this god-forsaken paper. You finish with fifteen minutes to spare, sighing with relief when you attach it to a half-assed but polite email and send it on its way. Immediately, Kuroo wraps his arms around you when you set your laptop back aside, pulling you back onto his lap and littering you with kisses.

“You did it,” he praises. “Can we go to bed now?”

You wish you could after expending the vast majority of your energy into your work, but given the sex you just had and the other underlying, not-as-pleasant scents of work and school, going to sleep right away isn’t the best choice.

“Mm...I need to shower,” you say.

Kuroo faces you, raising an eyebrow and grinning. You playfully slap his (unbitten) shoulder and giggle.

“You can’t get enough, can you?”

“Hell no,” he says. “And I didn’t imply _anything_. I need to shower, too.”

“Sure you do.”

“Really, I do! You’re not the only person who just had sex!”

Both of you laugh your way to the shower, Kuroo following close behind you as you take him along by the hand.

It’s only after the shower, when you’re snuggling up to Kuroo with his arms around you in his bed, on the tip of falling asleep, that you realize you accidentally wrote the name of one of the authors from your Works Cited page instead of your own when you signed your email.

The motherfucker really _did_ make you forget your name.

And you don’t regret it one bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you end up doing the do in the shower? Did you play with Kuroo's hair while he was trying to rinse it? Who knows. (That's totally up to you.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, pizza and suggestions for more are always appreciated <3 ^^


End file.
